Bring on the storm
by RealityReload
Summary: My name is Rebecca Blake and I'm 29 years old. I'm not exactly what people call normal.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in New York City. A woman looked out the window her dirty blonde hair falling down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at the sky with a frown on her face seeing the grey and dark clouds. She smirked before closing her eyes and pressed her hand to the glass facing skywards. When she opened them, it was clear skies and the sun shone down into the city below. She smiled before leaving the window and I went to the kitchen to make her usual morning cup of coffee.

In case you haven't guessed yet that woman is me. I'm Rebecca but some people call me Bec or Becca. Also in case it somehow has slipped your mind, I can control the weather. It's got a really fancy name for it as well, atmokinesis, see told you it was fancy. I'm 29 years old also in case you were wondering, probably weren't and it's just a useless piece of information but there you go. I bring my coffee into my living room and dropped my coffee in surprise as a man stood in my living room, Phil Coulson to be exact.

'Phil can you not to do that please, that's what the 6th time, I'm running out of mugs here' I say grabbing the dustpan and brush to clean it up. 'Sorry miss Blake but it is urgent' 'and again how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rebecca or Bec even' I say and he nods 'alright Rebecca I need to you to go over this' he said and handed me a file. 'Me? Why don't you go ask your agents or tony to do it?' 'Mr stark has already been debriefed' 'wow must be serious if you want both if us in the job' I say opening the file.

'Ok maybe it's not just me and tony' I say as I see data files on other people, Bruce banner, Clint Barton, Natasha romanoff, Steve Rodgers. 'Yeah we are at a level seven' 'wow' I say as I go through it all. 'Yes if you could read through it and come to the location as soon as possible' he said before going to the door. 'Bye phil' he stopped ' goodbye Rebecca' he said and left. 'Hes way too serious' I muttered before going through the file.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock it wasn't that late but still. I heard my phone ring. 'Hello?' I answered. 'Miss Blake how do you feel about flying to germany?' nick fury's voice echoed 'Yeah why not' I answered. I got the information and quickly got ready. I didn't exactly have what they all call a suit so I just put on a whit singlet a black and blue shirt unbuttoned, and a pair of dark blue jeans with my converse. I opened the window and created a sufboard of wind. I jumped on it and surfed towards Germany, just another plus to my powers.

I arrived to see the so called god named Loki, throwing I'm guessing captain America to the side. Hmm why not create a bang. I created the sound of thunder and a tornado and had it circle around Loki, trapping him before I landed. 'Captain' I say 'ma'am' 'please call me rebecca' I say and our attention is brought back to Loki when he burst free of my to tornado. 'Well that was rude' I say and he smirks at me before firing some blue energy shot at me. I quickly gathered up some wind and burst up into the air. I then used the wind to blow Loki backwards and he went flying. I guess that go him pretty mad cause he shot some of the blue energy at me and I got hit flying backwards. Thankfully someone caught me. 'You should be more careful miss blake' a familiar voice said and I smiled 'I think you'd find that wasn't my fault mr stark'. I hear the sounds of ACDC playing and I roll my eyes but a small smile appears on my face.

'You can let me go now tony' I say and he nods before letting go. I quickly jump on another board made out of wind and flew my way down, just as Loki gave up because of tony. 'That was fun' I say and they all give me weird looks, including Loki. 'What?' 'Nothing, you just haven't changed a day' tony says as Steve hauls Loki into the jet, with Natasha's help. 'Good, I'm glad I haven't changed'. 'You know that's a good look for you' he says looking at my outfit. 'Sorry we don't all get a suit of armour you know' I point to his iron man suit. He laughs 'finally someone who's as good as comebacks as I am' he says happily. 'Nah your wrong' I say 'I'm way better at comebacks then you' I say and run off to the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey Natasha' I say sitting down next to Loki on the jet, tony coming in. 'Hello Rebecca, good to see you' 'yeah it's a real delight' tony says sarcastic. 'You know you love me' I say back. I turn to Loki 'what's up Loki?' He stares at me along with the others. 'What just cause he's the bad guy doesn't mean In not gonna be a nice person'. Steve is about to say something but tony cuts him off 'don't worry that's just Bec for you'. I ignore them and turn back to Loki, 'you know you didn't answer my question' he looks at me like he's judging me before finally answering 'maybe because I don't understand the question' before I can say anything else, there was a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

'Rebecca?' Natasha warned. 'It wasn't me' I said and looked at Loki,who looking at the roof, worried almost. 'What? Scared of a little lightning' Steve taunted. 'Im not overly found of what follows' 'what do you mean?' I say but I get my answer when we hear a thud on the roof. I stood up when a huge guy burst through into the jet,with blonde hair and weird clothes. He goes over and snatched Loki before flying out with a hammer?

'Now there's that guy.' Tony speaks. 'Another Asgardian?' Natasha asks. 'Think the guy's a friendly?' Steve asks next. 'Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.' He says before going to jump out of the jet. 'Stark we need a plan of attack!' Steve says. 'I have a plan. Attack' he says and jumps 'tony!' I yell before rolling my eyes 'he's going to get himself killed' I sigh before jumping on a current of wind and fly after the idiot.

I watched as the god threw tony to the forest ground. 'Hey blondie!' I yell grabbing his attention and he looks at me angrily. 'Why don't you hit me with some of that weak ass lightning' I say, plan in mind. I guess he agreed cause he shot a bolt of lightning straight at me from his hammer, I felt it course through my body but I controlled it. Now I just had the lightning wrapped around the outside of my arm, occasionally getting zapped by the lightning but it didn't affect me. The god just stared at me in shock. 'That all you got' I taunt and he shots another bolt at me and I do the same just on the other arm. He just looked at me shocked once again.

I looked down and raised my arms slightly almost as if I was observing them. 'Huh?' I say before I fire the lightning at the god, making him fly backwards, tony moving out of the way just in time. I see Loki up on a rock looking down and I fly up there leaving tony to finish it up. I land behind him and he turns to look at me. 'You have extraordinary power' was the first thing he said. 'Well thank you' I say and take a bow. 'Im wondering how a human could have such power' I shrug 'don't ask me, I was born with it' 'hmm it's interesting. You would make a great addition to my army' 'hmmm no thanks' I say and he frowns but smirks soon after 'that's too bad we really could of used someone like you' 'yeah sorry but I'm not really for the whole take over the world and kill and destroy thing' I say and he shrugs.

Tony, Steve and the god turned up. 'I apologise milady but rest assured I'm on your side' he says. 'Thats alright, sorry about the lightning' I say and he nods. 'Anyway Rebecca Blake at your service' and I bow, gaining an amused smile from the god. 'Thor Odinson, pleasure to meet you lady Blake' he says and kisses my hand, I smile up at him 'the god of thunder and lightning' 'yes I believe that what I'm referred to here on earth' 'yeah Norse mythology' I say and he looks confused 'what is Norse mythology?'.

Before I can answer him tony interrupts 'sorry to interrupt these lovely chat about something that I don't care about but we do have a world to save remember?' I look at him and see a hidden emotion in his eyes, that I don't understand. Both me and thro walk to the jet, along the way I explain Norse mythology to him and am surprised how accurate it actually is, except for some of the stories of course.

We fly straight to the helicarrier and land, a group of agents grabbing Loki, chaining him and taking him off the jet. 'See you later Loki' I call out and I receive a lot of weird looks, seems to be happening a lot lately. I walk into the bridge and spot two familiar faces. 'Hey Maria lovely to see you again' I say and she nods 'you as well Bec'. I go over and shake doctor banners hand as well. 'Hi, I'm Rebecca Blake, its great to meet you Bruce' 'hi' he says slightly wary and shy. 'Hey attention on the monitor' Natasha says and I take a seat before looking to see director fury talking to Loki in a glass cage.

'In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass.' Nick presses a button which opens up a huge whole in the middle of Loki's cell. 'Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?' He then points at Loki 'ant' and then he points to the button 'boot'. Loki laughs 'It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me' he says making a jab at Bruce. 'Built for something a lot stronger than you.' Fury retaliates. 'Oh, I've heard.' He see looking into the camera at us. 'The mindless beats, makes play to be the man'.

'How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you. Please the only one I see that could even have a chance at stopping me is the weather monger. Rebecca isn't it? A girl with powers she could never hope to understand, powers she has no idea how she came to get. Maybe the answers are just trapped in the cage that she keeps firmly locked' he says looking at the camera. I feel everyone's eyes on me and I fidget uncomfortable under their stare. 'How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you for Rebecca you have no idea what the girl has been through' that gets my attention, what does he know?

'Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.' Loki speaks and all of us are lost in thought over his words. 'Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.' Fury says walking off.

Bruce speaks first 'He really grows on you, doesn't he?' Steve then speaks 'Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?' We all turn to the as guardian that seems lost in thought Attlee way off from the table. 'He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.' 'An army, from outer space. Brilliant' I say sarcastically. 'So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.' Bruce says and thro looks up at the name. 'Selvig?' 'He's an astrophysicist.' 'He a friend Thor speaks. 'Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.' Natasha going sour at the end I look down at the mention of Clint, he's a good man and even better friend.

Steve Says then 'I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.' Bruce talks then 'I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.' I hide my smile at that. Thor speaks offended 'I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.' 'Hes killed eight people in two days' I say and Thor speaks 'he's adopted'.

'Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?' Bruce says but before any of us can answer tony walks in Phil with him. 'Its a stabilizing agent' he says something to Phil that I can't make out before turning to Thor 'No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing.' He says patting him on the shoulder. Getting back in track he says Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants'. 'Great just what we need, a war that may not have an ending' I say.

I watch tony as he asks one of the Carrier BridgeTechs to raise the monitors 'that man is playing gallaga' he yells pointing at someone. I watch in amusement as Steve looks at him lost. 'Thought we would notice, but we did' he says. Tony looks at one of the computer monitors in front of him and covers one eye 'how does fury Steven see these?' 'He turns' Maria answers 'sounds exhausting' tony replies.

'The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.' 'When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?' Maria asks him. 'Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?' 'I did!' I say raising my hand but everyone looks at me weirdly. 'Geez is everyone serious around here? I mutter, bringing my arm down.

'Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?' Steve asks and Bruce answers 'He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.' Tony then adds 'Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect'. I speak then 'Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet'. 'Finally someone who speaks english' tony says shaking bruces hand. 'Hey!' I say but he lays me no mind. 'Is that what just happened?' Steve asks confused at I smile reassuringly at him.

Tony Says to banner 'It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.' I smile

'Thanks' Bruce says unsurely. Fury enters saying 'Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him'. Steve speaks Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon'. 'I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys'. 'Monkeys? I do not understand.' Thor speaks confused. 'I do! I understood that reference.' Steve says probably happy that he can make sense of something in this conversation.

Tony and Bruce go off to the lab, Natasha going somewhere, Steve disappearing and Thor and fury begin talking. 'Well this is boring' I say to no one. I go to my room and make it snow just cause I felt like it. I stop eventually and decide to pay a certain god of mischief a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey loki' I say walking in and plopping down right in front of him, well outside the cage that is. 'Ah the weather monger, come to join my quest for humanity' 'no thanks just came for a chat' I say and he looks a bit disappointed but still intrigued by my presence. 'So what's Asgard like?' 'Its a place that is beyond your wildest imagination' 'sounds pretty amazing' I say and he gives a small smile 'it is' before seeming to look off in thought. 'Do you miss it?' I ask and he looks at me, with that judging gaze once more. 'Sometimes' he speaks. 'I miss my home too' I say and he looks at me waiting for a father explanation but I don't give it. I'm not stupid enough to give him something to use against me.

'So how close was I? I know you were listening' he says, talking about his remark during the interrogation. 'Not saying nothing' I say and he looks at me through narrowed eyes. 'Man staring at me ain't gonna get you what you want' I say and his eyes return to normal. 'Your different miss Blake, strange but different' 'I'm going to take that as a compliment, later loki' I say and wave before leaving the room and I swear I hear a faint 'goodbye'.

I run straight into tony 'what were you doing?' He asks. 'Nothing just talking to him' 'look Bec I know you like to see the good in everyone but sometimes people don't have any in them, that man in there is one of them' 'nah I reckon he was just misguided' I say and tony stares at me before sighing 'want some coffee?' 'Love some'.

Both me and tony sit face to face coffee in hand. 'So how are things going with pepper. I heard you two started dating?' I say, even though for a some reason I feel a pang in my heart at the words. 'Over actually. We tried but it just got weird. Bosses and assistants don't really work out, should stay professional and that's what we are doing' he says, taking a sip of his coffee. 'Im sorry' I say 'don't be it was mutual decision except peppers reason might be a little different' he says taking another sip.

'Why?' I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. He sighs before looking at me 'She has the idea that I'm in love with someone else'. 'Well are you?' I ask, feeling that pang again. 'Not quite sure but I know I feel something for her, I, just not quite sure what the feeling is right now' he says and I nod before taking another sip.

We talk about other things but my mind drifts back to what he said before about having feelings for someone else. I shake my head clear, not quite sure why it keeps coming back. We eventually get up, tony saying he has to get back to the lab. I'm left to wander around the halls before I decide to go to the lab, mainly cause it would provide me some entertainment.

I enter to see Steve by a nuclear weapon, and the rest of the gang in there. They are all arguing and my appearance doesn't make any difference. Thor says 'You speak of control, yet you court chaos.' But then Bruce speaks as well 'It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb.' 'You need to step away' fury says and I'm confused, more than before.

'Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam ? Tony says putting his hand on Steve's shoulder, but it gets shrugged off quickly, 'You know damn well why! Back off!' He says and I see a fight brewing so I make my way over to the pair of them.

'Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me' 'Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?' 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.' 'I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.' 'Steve back off' I say in Tony's defence but I'm ignored, 'I think I would just cut the wire'. 'Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.' 'Hey!' I say 'uncalled for' once again ignored.

'A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle' Tony says and I felt pain in my chest as flashes run last my mind, a man, a bottle, a needle and my mother and father screaming my name. 'Stop it tony!' I say angrily and he turns to me and his eyes soften at the tears forming in my eyes.

Yet Steve doesn't seem to notice and he says something gaining. Tonys attention once more 'Put on the suite, let's go a few rounds'. I hear Thor laugh 'You people are so petty, and tiny'. My anger is tested as flashes keep going last and I turn on Thor 'shut it Blondie I maybe be smaller but I can whoop your ass all the way back to Asgard'. Everyone kind of looks at me surprised. I hear the sound so f thunder clashing and I try to calm down before my powers get out of control.

Bruce scoffs form behind 'Yeah, this is a tee...' But he's cut off by fury. 'Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his...' 'Where? You're renting my room.' 'The cell was just...' 'In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried.' I turn to look at him Nd the room goes deathly silent. 'I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?' My eyes widen slightly as I see banner pick up Louis scepter. 'Dr. Banner, put down the scepter'. He looks down at the scepter confused but a signal from a computer sounds.

Bruce puts down the sceptor 'Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all'. I go over to him, not quite understand what's not the screen though but I put my hand on his arm and he looks at me and I smile reassuring? 'Located the Tesseract?' Thor says. 'I can get there faster'. Tony speaks, 'Look, all of us...' Steve says but thor cuts him off 'The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.'. I see tony turn to leave but Steve stops him. 'You're not going alone!'

'You gonna stop me' 'Put on the suit, let's find out.' 'I'm not afraid to hit an old man.' 'Put on the suit.' Steve growls. I look at Bruce's expression and it's shocked 'oh, my god!'. Next thing I know there's a massive explosion and I'm thrown backwards and I scream as I fall.


End file.
